Fresh Start
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: When a fire ruins David's catering van, he decides it's time to do something different with his life. But going back to school is much harder than he expected. Can Arthur's friends help him? One-shot. Written for my School Days Collab Series. Written 2015.


**Fresh Start**

The news was shocking when everything first happened. David was working a local wedding when bad news was announced by a security guard. There was a fire in the parking lot, a fire that had overtaken several vehicles. David was worried but continued working, not realizing one of those vehicles was his own beloved catering van.

In one moment, he'd lost his one means of transporting his business around town. Key equipment was destroyed, but the insurance payout wouldn't even replace half of it. David's catering career was over, and at Jane's endless persuasion, he realized his best option was to return to school to find better chances in another field.

David knew this wouldn't be easy. He still remembered enough to do well on entrance exams, making his first classes as an older student degree-level, and therefore somewhat difficult, courses. He wasn't the only middle-aged parent in his first classes, but in algebra especially, he seemed to be the most lost. His first test earned him a horrific score—he scored less than his age, and it embarrassed him. With one low blow, he was at risk of failing out completely. How could he let his family down at such a trying time?

Jane was forgiving, "It's fine, David. You can use this as a lesson to the kids. Show them it's okay to ask for help when you need it. Take Arthur, for example. He never tells me how he's doing in school, and he never asks for help unless it's history or something. Show him it's always okay to ask for help."

"How do you know Arthur doesn't have a tutor? He has some very intelligent friends."

"Then talk to him. Maybe one of those friends can help you," Jane smiled. She was sincere, but David was insulted. He was failing a college-level course. How could some fifth graders help him with the material? Had they even learned algebra yet?

David reluctantly approached Arthur the next afternoon. Arthur was studying with Buster, Fern, Sue Ellen, and Brain, but the room went silent when David entered. The silence made him even more nervous, but he had to ask for help.

"I hate to disturb you guys, but I'm have some troubles with my school work. Do you guys know any good tutors?" David questioned with a meek tone. Buster cracked up, snorting as he laughed. David blushed, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Mr. Read," Sue Ellen smiled, shooting Buster a very dirty look that silenced his laughter immediately, though a light smile remained on his lips. Sue Ellen smiled again as she looked back to Mr. Read, "Brain is the one we turn to when we need help."

"What subject is concerning you, Mr. Read?" Brain questioned. David eyed him carefully. He knew Brain was smart, for obvious reasons, but college algebra smart? Did he even know what algebra was, and if he did, wasn't their algebra different or less advanced?

But David needed help, so he told him. Brain nodded to him, "I'll ask my mother if I can stay for dinner. Afterward, I can help you with anything you need. I've been teaching myself calculus for several months, so you'll be fine learning from me."

David was stunned. This fifth grader was teaching _himself_ _calculus_. David was almost too shocked to leave, but he made his way to the kitchen. He cooked dinner as Arthur and his friends finished their study sessions. The girls left before dinner was ready, but Buster and Brain remained. As soon as dinner was over, David and Brain were left alone to do their work.

Somehow the kid taught David everything he needed. He no longer felt lost in his studies, and the problems that earned him his abyssal score now seemed easy to him. His old errors seemed like the mistakes of an idiot and not smart guys like David and Brain.

Their studying ritual continued for the rest of David's time at Elwood City University. Brain helped him no matter what subject it was, and David learned the material well enough to earn high grades. He eventually earned a business degree and got a job at a great local company. As Brain and Arthur entered high school, he entered the work force. And as Jane expected, he taught their three children a valuable lesson: Never give up.

~End

Theme 196: Fire!

A/N: Theme from my Infinite Arthur Theme List Challenge. For more info, see my profile. For the complete list, see my deviantArt account, SS-Chrys.

This one-shot is a part of my collab series, "School Days." This time around, we get a short rundown of David's time in college. I probably could've made this longer, but I like the piece. Its lesson is strong, so I don't see myself changing it. I plan on doing some other adult education pieces for the parents in the future, so keep an eye out for them. To see any additions to the "School Days" series, follow my community, Arthur Collab Projects.


End file.
